


Ingrid/Linhardt Support Chain

by mymhilda



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ingrid Rarepair Week 2020, Original Support Conversations (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymhilda/pseuds/mymhilda
Summary: A fan-made support chain between Ingrid and Linhardt! Includes supports from C-A, and images.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. C Support

♪ [Respite and Sunlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JAj7uf8IoA)

Scene: Outside the monastery

* * *

**Ingrid:** Linhardt! There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.

 **Linhardt:** (yawning) Mmn? Oh, hello, Ingrid. Is there a reason you’ve come to interrupt my nap?

 **Ingrid:** Yes, actually. It’s come to my attention that you’ve continued to miss out on your lectures…

 **Ingrid:** Shouldn’t you make more of an effort to attend? At this rate, you’ll wind up in Seteth’s office.

 **Linhardt:** Oh, that? There’s no need to worry. I study more than enough on my own to make up for it.

 **Ingrid:** Your studies mostly pertain to Crests, if I recall correctly. Not what the professor has been teaching us.

 **Ingrid:** How well do you think you’ll fare on the battlefield if you continue to neglect your classes like this?

 **Linhardt:** I’ve handled myself well so far. I’m sure missing out on a few lectures won’t change that.

 **Linhardt:** Oh, actually, since you’re already here, might I ask if you’d allow me to study your Crest?

 **Linhardt:** I don’t believe I’ve met many other students with the Crest of Daphnel. If you’d just allow me an hour of your time, I could—

 **Ingrid:** Absolutely not! I am not here to be your guinea pig, Linhardt. You should take what I’m saying seriously.

 **Ingrid:** If you keep neglecting combat study like this, it will cost you when you find your way to the battlefield.

 **Linhardt:** Yes, I know. (yawns) Now if you’d excuse me, it’s time for my afternoon nap…

 **Ingrid:** Afternoon nap? Didn’t you just— Linhardt, wait!

  * Linhardt leaves the scene.



**Ingrid:** Perhaps I need a different approach...

  * Linhardt and Ingrid have achieved C Support!




	2. B Support

♪ [A Gentle Breeze](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkVwgnjUDNE)

Scene: Library

* * *

**Linhardt:** No, not here either… Ugh, just where did I leave that book?

 **Ingrid:** Ah-ha! There you are.

 **Linhardt:** Seems you’ve found me again… Are you planning to keep following me until I attend my lectures?

 **Ingrid:** Until I can find a solution, yes—but I’m hoping that ends today. Take a look at this.

**Linhardt:** This is…

 **Ingrid:** I received this from Professor Hanneman. A colleague of his researched Crests in the Kingdom.

 **Ingrid:** Seems they collaborated on their research quite a bit; this is just one of their many documentations.

 **Linhardt:** Yes. Their joined research paved the way for more discoveries in the Kingdom—more than ever before.

 **Linhardt:** And then he passed. A shame he was taken from us so soon. Just when they began to make a breakthrough…

 **Ingrid:** ...Indeed. Have you read their letters yet, Linhardt? I’ll admit, they were rather informative on my end.

 **Linhardt:** I haven’t. I’ve been meaning to find my way to Professor Hanneman’s office, but I’ve been so busy that I…

 **Linhardt:** Oh. I see what you’re doing. Is this how you’re going to get me to attend my lectures?

 **Linhardt:** ...I suppose it would make it a lot simpler to focus on my research while you bring me the letters.

 **Ingrid:** And so long as you attend your lectures, I’d be more than happy to bring them to you anytime you’d like.

 **Ingrid:** So? Do we have a deal?

 **Linhardt:** That we do. But I must confess, I don’t see why you feel the need to go to such lengths for me.

 **Ingrid:** Simple. I can see you have potential on the battlefield.

 **Ingrid:** And with you at your best, the rest of us can focus easier on our own tasks as well.

 **Linhardt:** I see. Well...I suppose a deal’s a deal. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 **Ingrid:** Yes! I look forward to seeing you there!

  * Linhardt and Ingrid have achieved B Support!




	3. A Support

♪ [Somewhere to Belong](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVU3XZfE0N0)

Scene: Reception hall

* * *

**Linhardt:** Hello, Ingrid.

**Ingrid:** Linhardt? This is a first. Was there something you needed?

**Linhardt:** Yes, actually. I wanted to thank you for retrieving those letters for me. It’s made my life rather simple.

**Ingrid:** Well, since you’ve kept up with your end of the bargain, it’s been very worth the trouble.

**Ingrid:** Especially with how you’ve been performing in battle recently. You’re rather fearsome when you put your all into it.

**Linhardt:** Well, if I hadn’t learned anything after you’d gone through all the trouble, you’d simply get mad at me again.

**Linhardt:** I supposed I just needed to apply myself...and so I did. It was rather easy, in all honesty.

**Linhardt:** But regardless, I just wanted to give you this.

**Ingrid:** ...Hm? What is this?

**Linhardt:** It’s a collection of various tales from the Empire. You like stories regarding chivalry, correct?

**Ingrid:** I do. But I don’t recall us discussing literature…

**Linhardt:** We haven’t. I’d noticed how when we'd meet in the library, you always took some very particular books before you left.

**Linhardt:** I simply deduced from there. These may not hold quite the same values, but I wanted to thank you in some way.

**Ingrid:** Linhardt, I… Thank you. It means a lot to me that you’d go through all the trouble.

**Ingrid:** Would you...care to join me in reading these sometime? Just the two of us?

**Linhardt:** I’ll admit, stories like these aren’t exactly something I often indulge in myself...but I couldn’t complain about spending more time with you.

**Linhardt:** I’ll look forward to it, Ingrid.

  * Linhardt and Ingrid have achieved A Support!




End file.
